Ellie's Baby Brother
Transcript Ellie's Baby Brother (episode begins) Rocky: How's Roderick? Andrina: Doing fine. Katrina: Is he walking yet? Can't he say his name? (Ellie sighs in confusion) (and is puzzled) Ellie: He can't do anything. Except crying. He kept me awake all night. Gabby: Because you couldn't get a wink of sleep. Katrina: Isn't that was babies always do? Gabby: Well, usually. Ellie: My mom gets too attracted to him and my dad did all the baking for him. I sure like those crumpets she made. (gasps when found a baby bottle in her pocket) Oh! That's does it. I had enough. (walks off) (and away) Gabby: Oh boy. Katrina: Oh dear. (Ellie walks along) (with an upset look) Ellie: Would like to give him a present after being born. (Passes a toy shop) Huh? (Goes back and looks through the window) (and gasps) Ellie: Wow. (Looks at the sign) Ellie: A Hammerin' Holly Dolly. Roddy would like that. (seems happy) (Later, She bought it) (and took it home) (Later at home) (however) (With Jingle) (who is proud) Jingle: Coochy coo. (Roderick coos) Jingle: Coochy coochy coo. (Roderick chuckles) Jingle: Coochy coo coochy coo coo. (Roderick feels delighted) (Ellie came in): Hi mom. Jingle: Hi sweetie. Ellie: I haven't get to show you the present for Roderick properly yet. Jingle: Promise you'll play with Roderick while I phone Waldo's buddies? Ellie: You mean Uncle Chas and Shy and Aunt Julie? Jingle: Yeah, Charles, Julie, and Shy. Ellie: Do I have to? Jingle: You sure will. Please, Ellie. And be sure to keep an eye on him. (Jingle walks off to the phone) (to call the other weasels) (Ellie looks at Roderick) (and feels delighted) (Roderick shakes a rattle) (happily) Ellie: See this Rod? This is a present for you from your sister. (Roderick gasps) (Roderick drops his rattle) (suddenly) Ellie: What...? (double takes) Oh goodness sakes, You're nothing but a nuisance. (Puts down Hammerin' Holly Dolly on the bed) (and goes to pick the rattle up) (The Holly Dolly rolls on the bed) (accidentally) (Roderick touches it) (and plays with it) (It falls off the bed) (and lands on a pillow) (POP, Ellie gasps) Ellie: Oh dear. (Roderick bawls) (in Little Toot's Mel Blanc voice) Ellie: Oh no. It's head popped off. (frowns) (Jingle came back in) (and heard the commotion) Jingle: What happen here? Ellie: The present got broke. Jingle: By accidentally dropping it. (Jingle picks up Roderick) (and pats him) Ellie: You... You don't care about me anymore. Do you? Jingle: Well, yes, I care for Roderick, but you really have to be careful with toys. Ellie: Oh no. Narrator: Later... (Waldo came in) (to see what was wrong) Waldo: How's he going, Jingle? Jingle: Oh, just doing fine a little bit. Just accidentally broke a toy. Waldo: Huh? Ellie? What are you doing? Ellie: I'm leaving. From now on, My room will be Rodrick's. If you wanna see me again, I'll be at my uncles and aunt's house. (drags a suitcase along and opens the door) Come on, Gus. We're leaving. Gabby: Coming, Ellie. Ellie: And I don't wanna see Rod's face again. Now goodbye. (Shuts the door) (and is gone) Waldo: Was it something we've done? Jingle: I believe she needs to be careful and learn her lesson on what she does with toys. We'll fix the toy Ellie had. Narrator: Uhhh... (Uhhh...) (Ellie was at the bus stop) (with Gabby) Gabby: Ellie, You just don't see how much attention that Roderick needs. Ellie: Oh, Get off it. I don't care. Gabby: Well, it doesn't matter. You need to have more attention to Roderick more often. (Bus appears) (and arrives) Ellie: Finally. (they get on board) (But Charles, Julie and Shy came out) (to stop them) Charles: Ellie? What are you doing here? Ellie: I had an accident. Shy: She's welcoming us to Roderick. Ellie: Actually, They don't want me anymore. So I decided to live with you guys instead now. Charles: Oh, Don't be silly. Julie: Besides, they're fixing up the toy you got. Shy: Come along, Ellie. Ellie: Okay. Fine. (Ellie facepalm and sighs in depress) (and followed the weasels) Narrator: And then... (Waldo thinks) (of a way) (Jingle hums) (a tune) Weasels: We're here. Jingle: Hi guys. Ellie: You see, The toy's head popped off. Do you think you have some glue to fix it, Uncle Chas? Charles: Where is he? Ellie: In my suitcase. I'll bring it out... (POP) Charles: I meant Roderick. Ellie: Why, you sure do. (Ellie gasps in shock) Ellie: You what?! (Ellie's face turns red) (like she's in an angry mood) Ellie: Roderick! Roderick! Roderick! I can't stand Roderick! Julie: Now, now, Ellie, I know you're in raging anger. But you need to settle down. All: Shh... Shy: Sorry. Waldo: You'll wake him. Jingle: He's sleeping. (Ellie ran into her room and shuts the door behind her) (with major fury) (Ellie was so upset) (that she had to rest) Gabby: Ellie? Ellie: I changed my mine! I don't want a brother! Tucker should've dumped me back in the orphanage if he's not gone! I'm so forgotten! (Throws a tantrum) Gabby: Hey! Settle down! You love your brother! Ellie: Do not! (Gabby jumps back) Gabby: You do so! Now relax! Please remain calm! Ellie: Do not! (Toss something at him) Gabby: (dodges) Calm down! You do so! Remember your temperature! Ellie: DO NOT!!! (Meanwhile with the Weasels) Gabby's Voice: Do so! Ellie: (chokes him) Do not, Dummy! Gabby: (tries to stop her buddy) Relax! You need to stop being angry! Please love him! (She toss him and other stuffs around, Weasels hearing THUDS) (they gasp) (Ellie jumps up and down on the bed as Gabby hides) (for cover) (Then Roderick bawls) (in The Baby Pig's voice from Alice in Wonderland saying Wah Wah Wah several times) (Ellie layed on the bed and sobs) (in Pinkie Pie's voice) (Jingle came in) (to see what was wrong) Jingle: Why Ellie. What's the matter? Ellie: You don't care about me anymore. Jingle: But I really care about you and our newborn son. So be happy and wipe those tears away. Ellie: No you don't. All you care about is Roderick. Jingle: It's okay. You shouldn't have a temper this way. Be proud of yourself since we care for you and Roderick too. Ellie: Why? Jingle: Because you're a special adopted daughter to us, just like Bradley is an adopted son to Stephen and Sandy. (Ellie blows) (and cheers up a bit) Ellie: Guess so. Just didn't see it. Jingle: Bradley's been adopted since 2017 and you've been adopted since 2019. (Later back with the Weasels) (however) (Roderick still bawls) (in Heavy's voice from Team Fortress 2) (Ellie and Jingle came in) Waldo: Ellie, What was your problem. Ellie: I've just had a temper and gotten mad and stopped to calm down. Shy: You think we don't care about you anymore. Don't you? Ellie: But now I've reformed to a good mouse and decided that you'll care about me more than ever. Charles: Now Emily. We're sorry for not getting your attention very often. Julie: And that you have had a huge tantrum. Ellie: If only there's a way to entertain you and cheer up Roddy. Shy: Perhaps you might want something to fix the doll he broke. Ellie: And it's for Roddy. Gabby: Sure is. Waldo: Hmm... I think I know how to fix this relationship. Jingle: And what's the plan for it then? Narrator: Just then... (Waldo plays the guitar) (Charles plays the drums) (Shy and Julie likes it) (Ellie tap dances) (Ellie dances around) (with Gabby) (Roderick stops bawling and looks at Ellie) (who dances) (Roderick likes it) (and cheers up) Jingle: He wants to dance with you. Gabby: Join us. Ellie: Really? Gabby: Sure does. (Ellie takes Roderick) (and dances with him) (Weasels laughed with joy) (and clapped) Narrator: Then Later On... (Waldo tries looking at the headlines) (to find some information) (Roderick was in the way) (and blocking his way) Ellie: Let me take him, Daddy. Waldo: Sure thing, sweetie. (Ellie takes Roderick) (with her) (Ellie sat down) (while holding Roderick) Ellie: I feel so sorry for being upset with Rodrick. No hard feelings? (Roderick gasps) (and nods) (happily) Ellie: Me and Rodrick will be best brother and sister for life. Soon he'll be walking at age of 1, Then Roderick will talk at the age of 2, He'll be carried around in the baby carrier we carry along and he'll be a good Jedi too. Won't you? (Roderick nods) (Jingle and Waldo giggled) (together) (Ellie laughs) Gabby: So funny. (laughs too) (Roderick laughs three) (Shy, Charles, and Julie laugh four) (Scene ends) (and stops) (Credit plays) (and stops) (Ellie Weasel Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts